Outtake Amante Eterno
by xxBlackMorphinexx
Summary: Quando Rhage mencionou a possibilidade de unir-se a ele para todo o sempre, nunca esperou que necessitasse de tantas confirmações que ela realmente desejasse. Ela aceitou unir-se a ele, viver com ele, amá-lo integralmente contando com a besta e agora, tudo isso se tornaria oficial perante a alta santidade vampiresca.


Mary tremia suavemente enquanto Beth mexia em seu cabelo delicadamente. Pelo reflexo do espelho, pôde ver Wellsie costurando uma renda despregada de um vestido azul acetinado, de alças grossas e decote em "V".

Nunca esperou que um dia fosse encontrar-se em situação tão inusitada: duas vampiras, servindo-a de damas de companhia, trançando o seu cabelo, costurando para ela e tratando-a como uma irmã. Afinal, ela não era mais que uma humana. Mas, pensando bem, se avaliasse tudo o que havia acontecido em sua vida nos últimos tempos, com certeza, essa _situação_ era a de menos. Ela só não havia conhecido um, mas toda uma Irmandade de vampiros, havia recebido um milagre de sua deusa, e agora morava em sua mansão com seu lindo e loiro companheiro hollywoodiano.

E graças a ele, isto estava acontecendo.

Quando Rhage mencionou a possibilidade de unir-se a ele para todo o sempre, nunca esperou que necessitasse de tantas confirmações que ela realmente desejasse. Ela aceitou unir-se a ele, viver com ele, amá-lo integralmente — contando com a besta — e agora, tudo isso se tornaria oficial perante a alta santidade vampiresca. O status de _shellan_ adquirido no passado passaria a ser real e sólido.

E por esse motivo, e nenhum outro, Mary tremia.

Seus tremores começaram logo após o anuncio informal no jantar feito por Rhage, o qual ele declarou inocentemente que na noite seguinte a Virgem Escriba em pessoa os uniria para toda a eternidade. A notícia fora recebida acaloradamente por todos, exceto Zsadist, que adotou um comportamento ainda mais estranho que o habitual após o seqüestro de Bella pelos _redutores_. Wrath, o Rei Cego dos vampiros, abraçou a Rhage e sua shellan, Beth, logo começou a tagarelar sobre vestidos e jóias, e miudezas as quais Mary não fazia nem idéia de que existiam. Um telefone fora sacado, e em um rompante, Wellsie e Tohr também estavam lá, planejando e construindo a cerimônia de emparelhamento — ou casamento — mais festejada de todos os tempos.

Por todo o tempo passado no andar de baixo, Mary sustentou um sorrisinho nervoso engessado no rosto, temendo que todos os seus temores fossem revelados em meio a felicidade instantânea causada pelo anuncio de Rhage. Ela havia presenciado o desapego e infelicidade que assolou a mansão após o seqüestro de Bella; e ver toda aquela tensão evaporada cair sobre todos os ali presentes, seria não apenas uma gafe gravíssima, mas senão também desumano.

Rhage, que mantinha não um sorrisinho nervoso — mas uma bela demonstração dentária —enlaçou o braço em sua cintura, apertando-a possessivamente enquanto debatia quem seria o primeiro a marcar-lhe as costas. Mary ouvia, porém não escutava, remoendo se estaria vendo coisas ou se realmente aquilo lhe estava acontecendo. Fora apenas a alguns meses que ela sofria de uma enfermidade mortífera, que a contaminava não apenas fisiologicamente, mas também mentalmente, impedindo-a de amar sem barreiras ou culpa. E agora, estava planejando seu casamento imortal com o homem — senão o macho — que amava.

Já recolhidos em seu quarto, Mary debateu-se como seria o pós-casamento. Alguma coisa mudaria? Seria o mesmo? E as tradições vampirescas? O que a lembrou de...

— Rhage, amor, que história é essa de "marcar-lhe as costas"? — perguntou, com a cabeça encostada no peito dourado dele.

Rhage riu um pouco enquanto beijava-lhe os cabelos castanhos.

— Hm, é que como tradição, os Irmãos terão que talhar o seu nome nas minhas costas — falou.

Sua resposta foi tão calma, serena e satisfeita, que se Mary não houvesse prestado atenção, teria deduzido que estava a lhe falar do tempo ou que o dia está ensolarado após um longo período nublado.

— E você está tranqüilo? — ela sobressaltou-se com a verdade naquilo — Rhage, como pode querer que lhe machuquem, ou melhor, o mutilem dessa forma? Escrever 'Mary' em você não o vai tornar-

Ele cortou-a.

— Escrever 'Mary' em mim, no Antigo Idioma, na presença de meus Irmãos, simbolizando que eu sou seu e que você é minha, será a melhor coisa que poderão fazer em minha pele — ele disse, orgulhoso — Mary, se eu pudesse, eu me casaria com você de todas as formas aceitas pela sua espécie. Eu me casaria no civil _e _no religioso; eu faria de tudo para que você visse que pode confiar em mim sua vida e seu coração. Mas, Mary, como você já faz parte do meu mundo e nossa relação já foi abençoada pela Virgem, não há necessidade de floreados e alianças. Você tem a mim, e eu tenho a você. Tendo um ao outro, nada faltará. Pode acreditar em mim.

Os olhos de Mary encheram-se de lágrimas após a declaração apaixonada de Rhage. Mesmo já conhecendo os seus sentimentos fortes e perigosamente a beira da obsessão, é sempre bom ouvir a confirmação em seus próprios ouvidos.

— E o que eu terei que simbolizará a nossa união? — perguntou ela, entrelaçando os dedos.

O forte contraste de sua pele pálida e a pele dourada dele a fez sorrir.

— Apenas o seu cheiro não basta?

E tal aroma impregnou o quarto quando ele afogou-a em um mar de amor e luxúria.

Voltando a realidade, Mary viu em seu reflexo o resultado das lembranças calorosas. Viu também que tal resultado não passara despercebido a nenhuma das vampiras.

— Desse jeito, Mary, não será necessário a utilização de blush na sua maquiagem, querida — Beth disse, maliciosamente.

O resultado fora um corar ainda mais intenso, das bochechas ao pescoço, um rosa profundo.

— Não seja maliciosa, Beth — repreendeu Wellsie — Não quer que eu lembre quem estava se desmanchando em lágrimas em seu casamento, quer?

Beth não pareceu abalar-se diante da ameaça de Wellsie. Afinal, ela era a Rainha dos vampiros; mas isso é um mero detalhe na amizade de ambas.

— Você, Wellsiezinha, apenas você — Beth respondeu — Além do mais, Rhage com o seu corpanzil tem todo o direito de ruborizar nossa pequena Mary aqui. Se não o fizesse, há meio mundo de mulheres a quem estão gritando para fazer.

Uma vez declarada sua afeição por ela, Rhage declarou também o quanto detestava os momentos com outras mulheres; o que foi o necessário para Mary não condenar a cada uma delas a morte. Em sua mente fértil, é claro.

Wellsie e Beth continuaram a falar frivolidades sem importância, e debateram uma longa lista de pratos a serem servidos na "recepção". Mary pôde notar que a maioria eram carnes, vermelhas e frescas, frutas e compotas de doces. E em grande quantidade. Ela deduziu que seria por Rhage, por seu grande apetite, e pela besta.

Após o primeiro encontro, a besta retornou com uma freqüência metódica, alternando meticulosamente com os dias os quais Rhage encontrava-se mais disposto, e os que seu apetite voraz dava uma trégua. Mary, em compensação, vivia em um estado constante de excitação, não existindo um dia em que a cama não fosse usada da maneira mais apreciativa que um casal poderia imaginar. Em contrapeso, seu período de latência prolongado estava sendo quitado. Com juros.

A mão de Beth levantou seu queixo, ocupada em maquiar completamente a pálpebra de Mary com uma sombra preta, enquanto Wellsie continuava com o trabalho em seu cabelo, cobrindo-o com pequenas presilhas douradas e prateadas, dando-a um ar completamente místico. As maçãs altas estavam cobertas com um brilho natural, um rubor róseo, e a tez delicada estava ainda mais pálida. Bela e cálida.

Ela sentiu seus ombros serem levemente tocados e automaticamente ergueu-se. O vestido apareceu em sua frente, como uma bruma, a névoa de suas várias camadas derramando-se em uma nuvem de cetim, renda e feltro. O corpete era coberto com delicadas pedras azuis, verdes e lilases, o molde dos seios de renda azul, as mangas até o pulso debruadas em várias camadas de cetim azulado. Todo o vestido era em variados tons de azul, indo do turquesa mais forte ao mais doce azul bebê.

Ela notou uma cadência padronizada nos tons, como se a besta houvesse tomado forma e abraçado cada canto do vestido, tornando-o simplesmente Rhage. Delicado, belo e puramente hollywoodiano.

Como era de se esperar, o vestido não só caiu-lhe perfeitamente, mas também deu ao seu corpo curvas ainda não vistas e algumas outras que não existiam. Os seios pularam; dois montes muito brancos procurando aonde se acomodar. A roupa de baixo junto com o molde do vestido deram-lhe seios dignos de Miami e mulheres fúteis, o que a incomodou. Mas a saia lhe acentuou ainda mais o rosto nobre e místico, dando-lhe um quê de aristocrata.

O que a lembrou de Bella, e sentiu-se mal.

O que tornaria todo o dia perfeito seria se Bella estivesse lá, ao seu lado, colaborando com as atividades programadas de Wellsie e ironizando nobremente com Beth, experimentando e metendo o bedelho — mesmo que aquilo não fosse de sua personalidade — aonde não fosse chamada. Enfim, tornando-se parte daquela grande e miscigenada família. Mas, Bella não estava. Em compensação, ela estava trancafiada em algum canto de Cadwell, ou quem sabe em qualquer outro lugar do mundo, com um _redutor_ sádico, extraindo todas as informações de sua memória, todo o sangue de seu corpo e toda a sanidade de sua mente.

E a realidade a fez sentir-se egoísta.

Enquanto ela estava ali, aproveitando os mimos oferecidos, amando todo o carinho dado, preparando-se para unir-se ao vampiro que amava, Bella aproveitava todo e qualquer tipo de tortura.

A tontura turvou sua visão, ou talvez fossem apenas as lágrimas que ameaçavam estragar todo o resultado que suas irmãs trabalharam arduamente para conseguir. Beth enlaçou carinhosamente sua cintura, atraindo-a para um abraço fraternal. Os braços de Wellsie logo lhe rodearam os ombros, tornando no abraço grupal mais doce de todo o mundo, vampiro ou humano.

Presas em seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos, não ouviram a batida na porta ou a maçaneta sendo rolada e as dobradiças rangendo. Não ouviram o ruído de exasperação do macho do outro lado, ou sentiram a aproximação do mesmo. Tudo o que sentiram foram os braços fortes do macho enrolando-se nas três cinturas simultaneamente, puxando-as com carinho para o peito quente e duro.

— Tudo ficará bem, _nallas_ — sussurrou suavemente Tohr — Bella ficará bem, não se preocupem. Nós a acharemos.

Mary suspirou, tentando segurar-se e manter a compostura, mas o abraço de Tohr tornou a sua angústia ainda mais palpável, e seu dia ainda mais triste.

— Hoje é seu dia, Mary — Beth disse — Por favor, docinho, não se sinta assim.

Erguendo o rosto, ela olhou-os e sentiu-se aparada. Sua nova família era a mais amorosa do mundo. E ela curou-se parcialmente.

Notando sua recuperação, Wellsie desvencilhou a si e a Tohr, puxando-o para uma conversa. Algo sobre 'estar organizado' e 'ser o momento'. Em seu estado parcialmente catatônico, Mary lembrou apenas os olhos iridescentes piscando, observando-a.

Aquilo era para Rhage. Para ninguém menos. Pelos dois.

— Mary, está na hora. Vamos? — Beth disse suavemente, estendendo a mão.

O caminho do quarto de Wrath até o de Rhage fora percorrido vagarosamente, na opinião de Mary. Um caminho tortuosamente lento, sem fim. Mas, uma vez chegado lá, tudo havia passado no botão 'avançar'. Fritz e Butch estavam lá, junto com todos os guerreiros e a pequena forma da Virgem Escriba. Mas tudo o que importava para ela, aquele noventa e nove vírgula nove por cento do motivo pelo qual fizera isso, os três quartos, o maior motivador, estava de pé, olhando-a com o mesmo olhar adorador de sempre.

Rhage.

Seu coração palpitou loucamente e seus dedos formigaram, querendo tocá-lo. Ela podia ver o reflexo, a reação de seu guerreiro diante de sua imagem e sorriu suavemente. Ela também podia senti-lo no ar; a fragrância escura e misteriosa impregnada em cada canto do quarto e de seu corpo era exalada pelo seu amante. Rhage não sorria. Sua tensão diante ao que aconteceria a instantes tornara-o um pedaço teso e vivente de ferro. Mas sua felicidade estava estampada não em seus lábios ou em seu corpo, mas em seus olhos.

Rhage a segurou como um cristal, predendo sua mão em seus dedos longos. Mas, por baixo da felicidade, do carinho e do amor incomensurável, havia também uma possessão inescrutável. Uma adoração obcecada e uma doce loucura, resultado de anos de aflição e de baixa auto-estima. Ele projetava não apenas o aroma, mas um alerta de 'não se aproxime'.

Ela era dele.

Isso não era apenas uma declaração, mas um fato.

A Virgem esperou pacientemente enquanto conversavam com os olhos e trocavam carícias com os dedos. A cerimônia em si fora simples. Apresentações e palavras cordiais, trocadas com a solenidade da Virgem, e a empáfia orgulhosa de Rhage. A promessa, o respeito, o amor e a aprovação da Virgem foram fichinhas, quando chegada à hora de retalhar e moldar o seu nome nas costas de Rhage.

Satisfeito, Rhage desfez-se rapidamente da túnica, ajoelhando-se perante o semicírculo dos Irmãos. Seu rosto demonstrava toda a adoração sentida e um sorriso zombeteiro alargava o canto de seus lábios.

Wrath, o Rei Cego, com sua adaga de punho dourado, fora o primeiro a desembainhá-la, aproximando-se de Rhage com respeito.

— Qual o nome de sua shellan, Guerreiro? — perguntou ele, apontando a adaga para o flanco de Rhage.

— Mary — respondeu ele, com uma voz cheia de ufania.

O primeiro corte fora talhado com suavidade e pouco sangue, o necessário para criar uma cicratriz.

Vishous fora o próximo, com sua agada com punho de couro e pequenas pedras vermelhas, talhando a segunda letra cuidadosamente, quase artisticamente. A cada corte, Rhage ia entusiasmando-se, e Mary viu-se feliz de seu nome ser curto. Ao fim, a jarra de água e sal embebeu a ferida aberta, fechando-a e tornando-a uma cicatriz rósea e com relevo. Wrath, que havia secado o sangue do corte, guardou o tecido na caixa azul laqueada e botou nas mãos trêmulas de Rhage.

Levantando-se, virou-se e voltou a ajoelhar-se perante a Mary. Mas, ao erguer sua cabeça, as pupilas continham um profundo tom de branco, brilhante.

Hm. A besta veio para o casamento também, pelo visto.

— O toma como teu? — a profunda voz bestial encheu o ambiente.

A Virgem pareceu estar espantada com tal presença e iria erguer sua voz diante a descoberta, quando Mary ergueu a mão e agarrou a caixa laqueada.

— Sem sombra de dúvida — quando a sala permaneceu em silêncio, ela corrigiu-se — Sim, o tomarei.

Então a besta, ou melhor, Rhage em seu estado de espírito mais perigoso ergueu-se e segurou-a em seus braços muito firmes, ronronando enquanto o cântico tinha seu inicio. Mary, porém, mantinha o ouvido colado no peito dourado dele, escutando apenas aquilo que lhe era interessante.

O som de sua respiração.

Eles dançaram enquanto o cântico procedia, o ronronar e os suspiros, o som profundo da voz de Zsadist, a besta ainda possuindo o corpo de seu _hellren_ e Mary nunca havia se sentido mais feliz em toda a sua vida.

Durante o interminável jantar — aquele o qual Rhage fizera o favor de tentar engordá-la com pedaços de carne tostada e colheradas de doce de amora —, o seu hellren a manteve por todos os momentos em seu colo, o rosto em contato com sua pele, as mãos em contato com seus dedos e sua boca, ou em talheres de prata, ou em seus lábios.

Fora a refeição mais duradoura, com a exceção da do dia posterior, fazendo Mary desenvolver um complexo por jantares extensos. Principalmente se houver Grey Groose, uísque escocês, vinho tinto e rum com Coca-Cola. Embora o último fosse de sua escolha e favoritismo, os outros tornaram aos machos já fanfarrões em voláteis, animosos e meio agressivos. Uma partida na mesa de bilhar quase causa um desfalque na Irmandade.

Mas tais eventualidades não tiraram o sabor místico de sua união.

A besta libertou Rhage de seu cárcere depois de monopolizá-la por algum tempo, e após isso ela fora apenas e somente dele. De seus cuidados, caricias e lembretes alternados de posse.

Fugindo do habitual, nos estéreos da casa soava uma balada suave, embalando o casal no ritmo favorito de Mary. Nenhum dos Irmãos reclamava, Beth sussurrava no ouvido de Wrath, Wellsie e Tohr conversavam no sofá mais distante do ruído e Mary e Rhage estavam em paz.

E isso, apenas isso, faziam com que o estomago de Mary revolvesse.

Nada poderia ser perfeito assim. Não é?

— Mary — sussurrou Rhage, com a boca em seu pescoço.

As calcinhas de Mary untaram.

— Mary — voltou murmurar Rhage — Te quero.

Não havia nada de mais sexy que o hellren de uma shellan ressaltasse o quanto ele a ama. Ela gemeu docemente, o misterioso aroma de sua excitação projetando-se de sua pele.

— _Leelan_ — disse ele — Mary. Eu sou seu.

E beijou-lhe os lábios, invadindo a boca de Mary com sua língua gélida com sabor de vodca, tocando-a não apenas fisicamente, mas no seu âmago, com a sua entrega. Com o seu total desespero em mostrar-lhe o seu amor integral e completo. Com esse beijo, ele despiu-lhe a pele dourada, os olhos poderosos e a carcaça de vampiro. Na boca de Mary ele dissolveu-se em uma alma com gosto de medo e insegurança, de sede de proteção, mas também com um perigoso toque de possessividade. Aquele o qual Rhage não seria Rhage.

A retribuição de Mary ao beijo não foi apenas um ato reflexivo ou meramente sexual, foi uma aceitação; ela aceitava a alma condenada e utilizada, o aspirante a amante, o macho que necessitava de afeto. Ela o aceitava por inteiro.

O que fez Rhage erguer-se e levá-la aos aposentos matrimoniais.

Ao melhor estilo noiva ela fora carregada até as portas grossas de madeira, aonde o perfume de lilases e alcaçuz invadiu seu olfato. No quarto restava apenas a cama de dosséis altos e grossos, com lençóis de um azul profundo e velas que variavam do azul ao roxo, em diversos aromas. Era encantador, mas ainda sentia falta dos criados-mudos e das miudezas que a cercavam e que a davam conforto havia algum tempo.

Mas, ela não contestaria. Era uma tradição, como nos tempos antigos.

Ele desceu-a de seus braços e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos grandes e másculas, que a faziam sentir diminuta e muito feminina. Mais uma vez, o beijo de total entrega fora dado. E ele despiu-se de roupas, como se despiu de pele. A túnica caiu com o menor ruído possível, assim foram as calças largas de cetim, e a diferença entre eles gritou, quando a misticidade de Mary fora reduzida a pó em contraste com o próprio Eros em pele, músculo e osso.

As mãos ergueram-se, buscando o zíper do vestido nas omoplatas de Mary. Ele foi aberto com total delicadeza, buscando não machucá-la ou maculá-la com a luxúria que ele exalava que a sufocava.

Mas, ao empurrar as camadas de tecido e ver o que Mary trajava por baixo, toda a sua resignação de manter a pureza no ritual fora por água abaixo. Exclamando palavras no Antigo Idioma e sussurrando palavrões, ele abaixou todo o vestido que caiu com um baque surdo no tapete felpudo.

A visão fora magnífica.

Um sutiã que elevava seus seios, uma calcinha de renda e meias de nylon cobria suas partes preferidas do corpo dela. E tudo com o seu tom favorito de azul. Aquele que a deixava com o rosto arredondado e completamente pálido.

O cabelo dela permanecia preso em uma trança complexa, que não resistiu muito quando a tomou pela nuca e uniu sua boca com a dela em um beijo de posse. As ondas castanhas espalharam-se pelos ombros dele, enquanto a levantava pelos quadris e encaixavam-na na maciça ereção que se erguia, orgulhosa e quente. O seu desejo por ela fora amplificado e seus sentidos animais dirigidos apenas pelo instinto de marcá-la, mesmo que seu suor e sua essência já fosse puramente ele.

A noite entrava no quarto pelas janelas entreabertas, ocultando uma parte da lua, mas permitindo que a cálida luz da noite invadisse o sono dos amantes e os arrebatasse para a dança dos deuses. Ele colocou-a no centro da cama, ainda alinhado com seus quadris, e o azul no fundo fez com que a pele de porcelana resplandecesse. Sua beleza estranhamente comum combinou como nenhuma outra fez; o rosto redondo, as maçãs altas, os lábios gordos e o pescoço delgado. E o cheiro de limão, que no início o fez escolhe-la e reivindicá-la para si, permanecia quase inexistente na pele que ele amava. A beleza dela, o cheiro dela, a voz dela e seus olhos cinza o afeiçoou no primeiro instante. E o amor, que tanto lutou para que brotasse no seu coração desgastado haviam ocupado o lugar daquela melancolia que carregava em seus olhos, que tanto lhe apertavam seu coração, de intróito.

Ele lembrou-se, esporadicamente, da primeira noite juntos, onde uma promessa solene fora feita naquela mesma cabeceira; e ele viu-se tentado a fazê-la jurar justamente o contrário. Mostrar-lhe, tão tardiamente, o quanto ele estava certo e ela errada. Em todos os aspectos. Que mesmo que o destino, os fatos e os deuses desejassem que eles estivessem longe um do outro, eles haviam sido feitos para estar juntos. Para todo o sempre.

Então, abaixando-se ao nível de seus olhos, ele conjecturou a verdade inegável daquela relação.

— Você _é_ minha.

Ela suspirou. Fora entrecortado e cheio de promessas e afirmações, um sopro daqueles olhos amorosos que um dia foram sôfregos.

— Houve uma época, em que você o negou. Mas você já era minha, mesmo naquele dia.

Ele dedilhou suavemente a renda delicada do sutiã azul, apertando os montes pálidos e cremosos. Descendo até o esterno, ele pressionou.

— Não negue, minha doce Mary Luce. Você já me amava mesmo naquela época em que me enojava. Mesmo quando dizia que me detestava. Até mesmo quando eu a pressionei e a humilhei. Você me amava.

Rhage sorriu quando a única resposta coerente de Mary fora um gemido. Sua incoerência o acalentou tanto quanto os seus sorrisos. Ela estava entregue aos seus cuidados.

— Finalmente, não é? Finalmente eu posso fazer de você o que me der vontade, porque você, Mary, você _é_ minha.

O beijo de Raghe fora cheio de desculpas, de promessas e de posse. Uma mistura de entrega e exigência. De perdão e de machucados. Gemidos e mordidas, que tornavam aquele o beijo de reconhecimento. Reconhecimento que ela não somente era dele, mas também ele já sabia disso. Reconhecimento do território desconhecido em que navegavam, aquele do amor puro e inócuo, sem restrições ou barreiras, sem doenças ou morte eminente. Sem toda a sujeirada que o mundo exterior poderia proporcionar. Mas também havia de ser reconhecido o ciúme sem precedentes, a obsessão animal, os desejos doentios de um macho para com sua fêmea. A sede de sangue e de promessas que apenas ela poderia dar-lhe. E lá no fim, havia, sem dúvida, o reconhecimento de que um confiava no outro. Houvesse o que houvesse.

Ao final do beijo, Rhage já havia arrancado cada pedacinho da delicada meia de nylon que cobria as extensas pernas de Mary. Brancas e delgadas, ele apertou-as e enlaçou-as em sua cintura, tomando tudo o que podia daquele corpo. Os braços de Mary haviam sido presos em cima da cabeça por um único pulso de Raghe, e ela viu-se subjugada sob o peso de seu hellren. Ele finalmente teria a possessão total. Em um único movimento, renda espalhou-se no tapete do quarto seguido por seu par, o sutiã. Os seios de Mary saltaram, em uma boa vinda calorosa.

Rhage sugou-lhe tudo o que pode, mas o zumbido da besta cegou-lhe por um momento. A visão turva e o suor que escorria por sua testa tornaram-lhe alvo fácil da possessão bestial, entretanto. Mas a besta queria compartilhar Mary; ela também queria degustar de sua entrega total. Queria aproveitar cada instante que podia de sua ama.

Em um evento inédito, Mary testemunhou a possessão parcial da besta.

Os olhos de Raghe, suas pupilas acinzentadas e sombreadas, cheias de mistérios ocultos e confissões, olharam-na com uma fome animalesca. Sem mais racionar, ele empalou-a em um só golpe com seu membro pulsante e ereto.

A respiração falhou aos dois.

Mas o coração, a batida ligeira, o palpitar enervante e enlouquecedor, continuava e os amantes começaram a dançar.

Aquele triângulo amoroso de macho, fêmea e fera continuou com quadris, lábios e promessas solenes. E o macho viu-se tentado em exaurir a fêmea ao máximo, para conter tudo dela em si. Sua boca desceu-lhe o pescoço, beijando-lhe cada pedacinho da superfície lisa e sudorosa, com o gosto seu e apenas seu nos lábios, mordendo-lhe com as presas e procurando a maior fonte do que necessitava quando a viu palpitando diante de seus olhos.

E fincou-lhe os dentes.

Em uma analogia distorcida, é deixado claro que enquanto ele suga-lhe o sangue — em tese, a energia vital — ele dá-lhe a energia que ela necessita, o amor com que ela consegue viver e mover-se. E para Rhage, seu sangue é uma coisa tão divina, com um sabor único de vida e felicidade, com uma pitadinha só de medo, que é impossível largar-lhe a veia.

Ela é tudo aquilo que ele esperava. Para um sangue tão fraco, o de Mary pareceu-lhe tão forte e vívido, tão cheio de alegrias espaçadas e fins violentos, que ele viu-se impedido de parar. Ele sugou forte, arrancando o que tem e exigindo mais, como uma criança implorando por mais sorvete antes do jantar. E tudo que lhe importa está ali, embaixo dele, ao redor dele e dentro dele.

Os gemidos de Mary são distantes, mas ele sabe que ela está em um frenesi tão alucinógeno como ele. Experimentando o que é capaz de proporcionar seu sangue tanto quanto seu hellren. E só a menção de que Mary será sua para sempre, não só a vista de seus Irmãos, mas ao mundo inteiro, fez-lhe querer sugar mais.

Sugar muito.

Sugar tudo.

E Mary, com sua ideologia de salvação ultrapassada, com seus demônios e fantasmas conjurados já exorcizados e com uma nova meta em vida, vê-se frenética em libertar-se do poder fantasmagórico induzido por Rhage.

O sexo é ótimo, o orgasmo está despontando em seu ventre, o seu fôlego já não existe e sua sanidade está a um fio de ser perdida quando os dentes dele saem de seu pescoço. E cravam-se em um ponto totalmente diferente.

O seio de Mary é ainda melhor, macio e com o sangue ainda mais rico. Mesmo que os filhos de sua essência não possam experimentar o quanto é maravilhoso, Rhage não se fez de rogado diante das maravilhas gêmeas. Em seu bombear-e-sugar, Rhage perde-se em sua loucura sanguinária, sugando sem parar de sua shellan, levando-a em um ponto sem retorno. Ele sente sua necessidade de trégua, de orgasmo e de paz, mas ele não pára e a leva.

A leva para a completa perdição.

Mary, cega e surda diante do orgasmo que abalou todo seu corpo, sentiu o fluxo do de Rhage em suas vísceras, banhando seu interior com o mais íntimo dos líquidos, aquele que somente os amantes completos possuem. Fora deliciosamente revigorante.

E Rhage, ainda em seu transe faminto por tudo que fosse ligado a Mary, descansava o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, aspirando o cítrico perfume de seu sangue e de sua satisfação e inspirando o doce calor de seu sangue e de seu amor.

A paz, aquela que tanto fora batalhada desde o início, dissipava-se de ambos os corpos, protegendo-os daquilo que os feria, criando uma redoma em seus corações. Unindo-os. Tornando-os um.

No primeiro ato racional desde que entrou nos aposentos nupciais, Rhage puxou Mary para o seu peito, encaixando-a na dobra de seu pescoço e dedilhou as costas de sua amante. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos.

— Rhage?

Ele, que continuava desperto e momentaneamente eufórico por consumir sangue, passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Mary, desembaraçando-o.

— Sim, amor? Estou ouvindo.

E com o último suspiro da noite, languidamente, Mary esforçou-se para separar os lábios e confirmar as suspeitas de Rhage.

— Sim, querido. Eu sempre fui sua. E sempre serei.

— Eternamente.

* * *

**Bom pessoal, eu não tenho um conhecimento muito vasto na área de 'casamentos' da série Irmandade da Adaga Negra, porque a única vez que vi algo do tipo foi em 'Amante Sombrio', e o casamento foi de um rei! Mas em minhas pesquisas, logo que comecei a ler, vi que Rhage realmente tem a cicatriz com o nome da Mary. Buuut, se é verdade, eu não sei. Eu vim querendo escrever algo do tipo desde que li Amante Eterno, e se minha narrativa ofendeu algum de vocês, me desculpe.  
**

**Haverá alguns outros outtakes, mas só se ver que realmente houve uma aceitação (tradução: comentem!).**

**Besitos en las meritas, con mucho cariño, Black xx  
**


End file.
